


Hypocrisy

by Tenca



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion, Gen, Hurt, Light Angst, Mild Language, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenca/pseuds/Tenca
Summary: After they steal a bunch of blueprints of the dead hands of the BLU Engineer, his friend has being working in his workshop almost without stopping. Nothing wrong, but the pyromaniac has a feeling that can't identify.A discussion between RED Engineer and RED Pyro because...(I edited it alot but I think I still can make small fixes and changes. Other chapters would be added someday. Maybe)





	

After they steal a bunch of blueprints of the dead hands of the BLU Engineer, his friend has being working in his workshop almost without stopping. Nothing wrong, but the pyromaniac have a feeling that can't identify.

"What can it be?" He tries to think about it.

"Should I worry?" She ask herself but still can't focus.

They decide to just see Engie at the workshop. But the door doesn't open.

Uh oh.

The colors blinks a bit, and then don’t look so beauty anymore. Pyro sees how everything around they start to look painfully normal.

Thrown into the crude reality for one more time, sure that the feeling was a hunch, Pyro have no other choice than take the mask off. Something must be wrong. Very wrong.

Pyro notice that there is no sound from the workshop. Knock the door.

—Engie.

He doesn't answer, and everything still silent in the place beside Pyro own raspy respiration.

— _Dell_ , for fuck’s sake what have you done? —says quickly with a foreign accent of someone who doens’t speak English as first language, and the tone of someone who _no one_ would like to make angry in any circumstance—. Common...

—What are ya talkin' about? —finally answer the texan, calmly—. What it’s so important to take off your mask?

—If you say that... —Pyro doesn’t belive him. He knows that Engineer is a good liar—. Open the fucking door.

—Buddy, you need to calm down—

—Just open the door.

Silent.

—I can't do that right now.

Pyro take a deep breath.

—Why? —inquires—, What the fuck have you done? —says loud enough to make they throat hurts. Other person with a sane respiratory system would have needed a way more force to suffer the same amoun of pain—. L-let me think a bit —keep talking this time softy, and takes another breath—: It’s the _fucking robot hand_ , right? You showed me that photo of your granpa and-

—Stop...

Even if the Engineer is a ruddess mercenary, he doesn't like hurts his friends...

—You just say that the thing was cool while I was like "No way" and you still—

Pyro lost all his breath and have to stop suddenly. He takes a deep breath to continue talking _with effort_ , but the Engineer isn't going to let her just like that. 

—Shup up Pyro, please.

Engie knows that Pyro is talking about the moment when he _promised_ don't make it, or at least don't replace his real hand.

_He promised to Pyro don't hurt himself._

—You think 'cause _how I am_ and my mask you can do whatever you want —she inspires—, in front of me —and then she adds—: But you know what? _I’m not so dumb_ —

—Pyro, please—

—I’m not the guy who just cut off their own —says louder—, fucking —and even more louder—, hand!

Now he used enough strength that would make feel pain to anyone, but Pyro... Pyro tenses all they body and presses they right hand in her sternum looking for relief, with no results.

— _I not...!_ —Pyro starts to cough—. Listen buddy, okay?

Engineer waits that Pyro can cash his breath.

—Hey, Pyro...

—Fuck you—

—Don't —he sighs—. My hand is fine.

Silent again.

—You're gonna cut it anyway—

—It isn't just a _robotic_ hand.

—You already did everysingle _other_ thing in the blueprints, right? But you still in the workshop. I should've noticed it before too _‘cause you’re fucking stub_ —

Pyro take a big breath, but can't say anything inmedialy after. They only can—try to—breathe.

—Please don't insult yourself as before, you aren't dumb —Pause—. But sorry, you're right: I'm a stubborn—

—F-fuck you. You're trying to make me feel better or something and then justify how big idiot you —they breathes—, fucking —and again—, are.

—Stop sayin'—

—"Oh Pyro you should love more yourself and take care..." —they paraphrases Engie—. Fuck you, "Okay?" —He giggles a bit and keep breathing loudly.

Engineer sigh fustrated. This is his fault and now his friend can't fuckin' respire. _But this is bigger than that._

—What is the right word to someone being like that? —they ask.

Engineer perfectly know the answer to that question, but he doesn't going to say it. _You don't undertand this._

—At least you can ask help to Medic —Pause—. Seriously... —Pyro adds quietly, and sofly, like someone who couldn't stopped to rest for a second in thousands of years.

Silent. The Engineer doesn't want to talk, but slowly became aware of Pyro _surrender_ at the idea of he  _having the fantastic prothesis of his grandfather_.

—Don't make me go there with my ax.

—You woudn’t do that.

—Are you sure?

—FINE, fine. I'll ask help to Medic.

—You better.

—Don’t threaten me, son... —He doubt—.  _Sis?_

—I don’t care right now. I going to sleep. —Pyro respond quickly— If tomorrow you've a fucking robot hand the next time you see me would be in the respawn room... —he breaths. Pyro can hear a whistle from somewhere inside their body with each breath—. 'Night

Engineer listen that Pyro is leaving the door.

In his left hand still have the saw. In front of him lies the photo mentioned before.

—Aw. We could have _supper_ anyway —knowing that Pyro wouldn't want—. _We could..._

He lost the count of the days they don’t eat any meal together since the robbery. How, how could Blutarch Mann _fuckin'_ dared to dug up his granfather tumb and looted his corpse? How Mann _fuckin'_ dared to take his blueprints and give 'em to his counterpart?... _Counterpart_? HA! That piece of shit its...

Actually, he feel a bit confuse.

"It must be the anesthesia", he thinks while he left the saw in the table and look at the empty syringe.

He looks he's both hands. They are shivering. 

The protesis that the Engineer himself stole from his grandpa tumb shines accusatory on the table. 

_But he need it. There is no other way._

—I'm sorry Pyro...

Meantime, the pyromaniac try once again to escape from the reality: This time in the kingdom of dreams.

In there, Pyro doesn't have to wonder if caring about people it is still worth it. Better don't know, even if that means not knowing about anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to the official comic “Loose canon” (http://www.teamfortress.com/loosecanon) and this photo of the gunslinger: http://www.teamfortress.com/engineerupdate/handyman/
> 
> Btw look at this: Say you have two things: a perfectly good hand, and a brilliant inventor for a grandfather. One day you stumble across a blueprint for an amazing-as-hell robot hand meant to replace an arm-stump. Wait, you have three things: the hand, the grandfather, and a saw (From a official blog post highlighting the Gunslinger)
> 
> I’m not sure about _kinda_ write like valve do with the pronouns of Pyro. Maybe this will be the first and the last time (next time I will just use they). But yeah, implied non binary Pyro. The OOC tag was for that but more cuz was unmasked.
> 
> And I can make other one shots related to this one but who knows when...


End file.
